Cold
by MarkPrinceRoxas
Summary: Roxas finds an engagement ring in Sora's drawer. But who's the ring actually for? RoxasxSora, rated for slight smut at the start and language.


Hey guys, this is my first KH fanfic so don't hate me if its bad please. Its Roxas x Sora so that means boy x boy love, so all of you haters go away and I'll bite you D: Contains a little smuttiness at the start and has language through out so you guys have been warned but I don't think it will traumatise you. And about the character's last names, I just used the English V.A.s cause I didn't know what to use. And a warning, Sora is completely OOC here.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Cold *~**

Roxas McCartney collapsed into the bed, his chest heaving with shortness of breath, his throat wrecked with all of the screaming and groaning and his body drenched in sweat. These symptoms could only be described as the best sex ever.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" he managed to huff out of his lung which were gasping for air. He turned his head to the right, grinning at his partner who winked back it him signalling it was okay to cuddle. Roxas wasted no time as he shifted right over to the other side of the bed where the waiting arm wrapped around tight as Roxas' fingers began tippy toeing across his lover's chest.

"Well I'm glad I can still amaze you," the boy giggled.

"Heh, you just keep getting better Sora," Roxas cooed as his index finger was softly making circles in the middle of Sora's chest. Sora smirked and slightly ruffled Roxas' hair, which led to the blonde throwing his hand through it, trying to fix it.

"Ugh, you've just had sex and you're still worried about what your hair looks like?" Sora pointed out only to receive a tongue stuck out in return. He then drew his attention to the window, giving a view on the harsh outside world. The glass had sprinkles of frost carved upon it with snow sitting on the sills, nearly covered the whole thing. "Man, glad we're in here and not out there freezing our asses off,"

Roxas sighed slightly, the world that existed outside Sora's house was basically an unknown place to him now. All they ever did was stay inside, eat takeaways, watch DVDs and have mind blowing sex. Not that the latter was anything bad but Roxas wanted to take their relationship a step further.

"Hey why don't we do something this weekend? Like go out to the town centre, or we could go on a drive to the country or beach," he asked as he gently massaging Sora's cheek.

"Aw Rox, you know how I feel 'bout that," Sora whined.

"C'mon Sora! We never do anything together! We've been going out for ten months now and you still haven't actually taken me out on a date yet!" Roxas protested sitting up on the bed trying to maintain a dominate stance in order to get the rather lazy Sora to see some sense.

Sora rolled his eyes at first, only to see the look plastered across Roxas' face which caused his eyes to completely orbit round his skull until they found their way back into proper view. He grabbed Roxas by the waist pulling the boy on top of him and placed a tender kiss on his nose. "I know Rox, its just that…I'm just sceptical about all of those people outside seeing us…'together' and what they would do,"

"But they don't need to know that!" Roxas argued, "We don't need to hold hands or anything! C'mon Sora I just want to spend sometime with you where we're not hidden away underneath this roof!"

"Rox…lets just start in here for now, its freezing outside, due to snow like hell for the next couple of days and that damn salt will be everywhere getting our feet all wet and muddy. We can do something another time, next week! I swear to you,"

Roxas opened his mouth to protest but it was replaced with a soft moan Sora's lips and tongue found themselves nibbling on his neck. Damn Sora, he knew exactly where Roxas' weak spots were and how to easily use them to his advantage. The blonde shook his head, trying to resist the temptation and/or throw off Sora however it didn't make Sora back off, it him more determined than ever. He went for the ultimate attack, gently sucking on the collarbone quickly followed by a slow and long lick upon the neck ending with a quick nibble upon the adam's apple. Roxas' eyes fluttered like a butterfly showing off its wings, it was the moment he lost all sense and his thirst for lust kicked in.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! We'll stay in! I don't care anymore just take me now! Please!"

Sora nodded and leaned in ever so slightly and locked Roxas in a deep and seductive kiss. The blonde completely melted into his lover letting all of his weight flow out to let his mouth do battle with the other's beneath him. However it was cut off when Sora placed his finger in between their lips, "Thanks Rox, now I need to take a shower," he slyly said.

Roxas' face dropped as Sora gave him a quick peck and headed for the bathroom, "Teasing bastard," he muttered in a purposely louder tone. He sighed, shaking his head trying to cure his mop from the evil disease that was known as bed hair. That bloody boyfriend of his conned him into getting horny so could win the argument and then buggered off when it was about to get hot and steamy. He made a mental note to figure out a way to get back at him, something that would really boil Sora's blood. He looked around the place, Sora's room was a messed with bits of cutlery, plates and clothes lying everywhere, your typical teenager's room. Thought what most stood out was that the place was filled of pictures: ones of himself and friends, family and even his ex-girlfriend Kairi Panettiere. In fact, nearly all of them had her face on them, now Roxas didn't really mind this after all they were Sora's stuff but it felt weird having her starring and smiling at them, especially when they were getting at it.

Roxas decided it was time to get up and fill that empty stomach of his. However his footing went the wrong way and he landed flat on his face on the floor with his hand pulling out a drawer from the bedside cabinet. He swore he was starting to turn into Sora with the klutz like incidents occurring more and more frequently since they started seeing each other. He slotted hit back into place and started picking up the garments of boxers and socks until he found a small blue box. Curious as ever to what Sora would be hiding in a pair of now un-rolled up socks he opened it, revealing a small silver ring with a diamond encrusted upon it.

"Oh crap…" was all he could say as his mind tried to put together the pieces he had just found. Was it? Was it actually an…engagement ring? A ring for him? Now way! He and Sora hadn't been together that long to get engaged, let alone get married. Hell Sora hadn't even said to Roxas the loved him, even though Roxas had felt that feeling for him and admitted it. The blonde took the ring out of its case and studied it more carefully, it was right proper silver and a big rock, all completely real. What would he even say if Sora asked him to marry him? Roxas didn't know, he thought he was too young to enter martial status with someone, after all he was only eighteen years old. That's right, there's was no way he could get married the now…right? He didn't have a secure income of earnings with that small job he had along with being at college. But the more he thought of saying no and pushing Sora away scared him, he deeply loved his partner and really hated spending time apart even if it was just at Sora's house and not sleeping in his bed, inhaling his scent. That was all he really needed wasn't it? Love? Love was all you needed wasn't it? Roxas laughed and his smile was hanging just under his cheek bones as his saw himself being with Sora forever, and if he had the chance there was no way in hell he was going to pass it up.

While hopping a little bit on his butt in excitement, he slid the piece of jewellery onto his left ring finger to get a proper look at it. However it quickly fell off within a mere couple of seconds, the thing was too big for him. Well this wasn't unusual, most people had to take their engagement rings to get altered because it was a huge giveaway if their partner asked for their finger size. Roxas pondered for a minute was it would be like being married to Sora and bringing their relationship to the highest level possible. Maybe that was why Sora didn't want them to go public, he wanted to announce it properly so he knew that they would last forever. Roxas smiled, Sora really was a big romantic at heart.

The sound of the shower being turned off caused Roxas to nearly have a heart attack, speed chucking the rest of the clothes into the drawer and rolling those socks back up and stuffing the ring box back inside. Sora re-entered the room to find a rather large grin attached to Roxas' face.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"Oh…just 'cause you're back! I missed you!" Roxas giggled like a schoolgirl as he jumped into Sora's arms kissing him. Sora was a little taken back by the sudden reaction but return the kiss softly but soon pulled them apart.

"Listen Rox, I've gotta get to work pretty soon. Do ya mind just grabbing your stuff and cleaning up at your own place?"

"No problem!" Roxas cheered on, nothing was going to put a downer on his spirits today.

They arrived outside Roxas' flat, it was dinghy old place located in a run down part of Twilight Town but it was the only place Roxas could afford at the moment.

He got off Sora's bike and unhooked the latch from the safety helmet.

"I'll give you a call okay?" Sora mumbled under the gear.

Roxas nodded and smiled handing back the helmet to Sora, "Okay, love you," Sora nodded back and sped off into the distance as Roxas waved until he disappeared from sight. Putting his backpack on properly, he imagined riding on the back of the motorcycle. His arms wrapped tightly around Sora's waist and Sora looking back at him with his cerulean blue eyes as newlyweds off on their honeymoon. He gave a little jump, not used to being like this when he was excited, it was Sora rubbing off him more when he went into hyper mode. Though Roxas' nose dragged him out of his fantasy, detected the rather large scent he was gouged in, man he really needed a shower.

_"No way!"_ the other end of the telephone shouted out.

"Yes way!" Roxas giggled, "I don't know what it really means for sure but it could and I'm hoping it will be that!" he could hear Olette squealing a mile away even if she wasn't one the phone. She was acting like one of those weirdoes who crawl the internet, posting stories of their favourite couples from various animes, books and video games.

_"Oh Roxas! I'm so happy for you! And this means we'll finally be able to meet your mystery man!"_

"I know! That's what I'm so happy about, I've been dying to introduce you lot to him for ages," it was true, Roxas was getting fed up of keeping the identity of his secret lover for months. He just wanted his close friends to be a part of that side of his life and to enjoy their company along with his lover's.

_"I'd better be one of your bridesmaids at your wedding!"_ she gleefully continued to babble.

"What! I'm not one of those feminine gays!" Roxas immediately shouted back. If there was anything Roxas hated the most, it was those gays who had lost their masculinity completely and acted like they had boobs, a vagina and spoke in a high squeaky voice.

_"Hee hee, you're so easy to wind up!"_ Olette chuckled, _"And don't you dare roll your eyes at me!"_

Roxas shivered, wondering how the hell she was able to do that, always knowing exactly when his body language didn't agree with her. Even if she wasn't there herself.

_"Anyway, we all still on for tonight?"_

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you all at the corner just around the street from my flat 'bout…half six-ish?"

_"Coolies! I'll just tell Hayner and Pence,"_

"Okay, see you guys then," Roxas said and hung up. Looking round his living room, it was quite a tip with everything lyric all over the place. He had been staying at Sora's the past couple of nights so he was hardly in, just picking up and dropping off clothes. He really was turning into his boyfriend with the clumsiness, mood getting higher and leaving his crap everywhere.

He switched on the TV and decided to clean up the place, knowing that he was now infected with being accident prone he was probably gonna break his neck pretty soon if it wasn't all sorted out. Roxas sighed as a confrontation talk show appeared on the screen, mid morning television sucked. It was always something depressing or really, really stupid so he quickly switched over to the music channels with 'Sex on Fire' by the 'Kings of Leon' being played. His mood improved so he got back to his household chores but his mind continued to drift off.

What would it be like finally being out in the open about his love life? He was looking forward to sharing the secret with his friends but what about Sora's? He didn't really know what Sora's friends were like except from what Sora had told him and he only ever talked about Riku Gallagher and Kairi Panettiere. Sora assured him that he was still just friends with Kairi but what would her reaction be when she found out Sora was with somebody else, especially since he was a boy. She actually lived just a couple of streets away from him but didn't want to bother her, he didn't even know her personally. He also thought about Sora's family, would they accept him as a new member? And did they even know about Sora's sexual preferences? He hoped they would, Roxas' family disowned him when he came out as being gay to them so Hayner, Olette and Pence were his family now and he was completely sure that they would get along with Sora. He brushed it off when 'Bleeding Love' by 'Leona Lewis' started playing and he laid down on the couch. Listening to the lyrics and emotion from her voice he hoped that wouldn't have to endure something like that as his eyes shut and he fell into slumber.

The ripping sounds of an engine rumbling woke the sleeping blonde. His view a bit dazed, he slightly stumbled as he got up and rubbed the sand from his eyes. The same sound roared again which completely brought Roxas back to reality as he looked out the side window and smile raised itself on his face.

"Sora!"

Was it really going to happen? Right now! Roxas couldn't wait any longer and quickly shoved his dark trainers on, grabbed a coat, running into the bathroom making sure he was presentable and fixing his hair up. He snatched the remote and switched the television off, not letting 'Britney Spears' finish embarrassing her womanising boyfriend.

He rushed out, slamming the door behind him and nearly bumped into someone right in front of him. He let out an almost silent apology and dashed away just as the man waved his fist back at him. Roxas finally got to the bottom of the urine stench ridden stairs and enter the winter wonderland with his chocolate haired knight in shining armour lay up ahead. The spiky haired blonde boy's feet seemed to be leading him towards his destination as his head began to realise that this was the moment and it was going to happen now, he was going to get engaged to Sora Osment!

His legs finally stopped about ten feet away, it was as far as they could take him before his heart would explode from the hard pounding. He took in a deep breath, making a final check of his clothes and wiped off the snow that had fallen and opened his mouth to say hello.

However no sound left his voice box, as his eyes prevented it from doing so. He saw an image of Sora welcoming a girl into his arms, a girl Roxas recognised from the pictures in Sora's room. She was of dark red shade of hair, deep opal eyes with soft and slightly pale skin. They laughed silently before leaning in a tiny amount of inches so their lips to meet, sharing an innocent kiss. Or as innocent is it could be, and all Roxas could do was stare, his body had completely frozen in place as their touching lips squeezing his heart in oblivion. But it was she placed her left hand upon Sora's cheek, revealing that same ring that was hidden in his drawer that shattered Roxas' heart into pieces. It wasn't for him? Nothing was for him at all! The one person he truly cared about was locking lips with another person and her unpolished finger held onto an item that would bound the two of them together for all of their lives.

Sora ended their kiss, putting on his helmet and gave Kairi that smile he was so well known for. She return the gesture and placed the spare item of protection on her head as they both sat on the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist as Sora laughed, putting the final gears into the vehicle. He turned his head and his eyes became dull as he noticed someone standing in the not so far distance.

He saw the broken face of his lover, or previous as it was now who just couldn't mount an expression on his face to show the feelings he felt. Sora shook his head as if the blonde boy was blinding his sight. Kairi noticed this and whispered "Who's that?"

Sora shut his eyes, "Just some guy…" he muttered looking at Roxas seeing the tiniest twitch in the boy's eyes. "…lets get out of here Kairi," and with the last syllable, the engine roared and the two of them sped off into the distance, just like Roxas had imagined him and Sora doing earlier on in the day.

The only part of Roxas' body that could move was his eyes, the eyes that once sparkled his personality had become transparent with no light shining upon them whatsoever. The watched the person he loved more than anyone else drive away with someone else until he became a tiny dot before disappearing completely out of view and out of the boy's life.

And with that, Roxas' emotions could no longer hold themselves. The tears started falling like twin waterfalls, teeth clenched and his sobs echoed across the dark streets. It all proved too much for his head to bear as his body began to movie of its own accord once again, trying to get away from the spot that bore the painful scene. He buried his head in his hands, trying to block out everything that had happened but the tears continued to fall. His legs finally stopped once the turned to the corner away from his flat and his body collapse against the wall so that he was left holding onto his knees and cried into them. He was in the wet, freezing snow, shivering from the cold but he didn't care, he just wanted to let all of the pain and hurt to leave his weak and pathetic body until he was left with nothing but misery. He couldn't even think about Sora, every time the image of entered Roxas' mind it just caused another knife to stab his already broken heart. All he could think of was what he did wrong, what did he do to deserve this? Was he not a good boyfriend? Did he not give Sora enough love? He just didn't understand at all!

"Roxas?"

Roxas raised his head to find three familiar faces looking at him with concern and confusion glued onto them.

Olette had left to get a hot beverage at the nearby burger van as Hayner, Roxas and Pence sat on a bench in the snow covered park. His tears had stopped falling not that long ago but he had fallen into despair, just showing complete silence with no emotion whatsoever radiating from his body. Both Hayner and Pence were unsure of what to do, Roxas wouldn't answer any of their questions since he stopped sobbing and they couldn't even think of any calming words for him since he dropped the bombshell of what happened in between wailing. The misery had definitely kicked in.

"C'mon Rox, please talk to us," Hayner pleaded, "Tell me who this did this to you so I can go and kick his ass," but Roxas just remained lifeless, continually staring straight ahead of himself. Pence even tried ruffling Roxas' most prized possession, his hair which usually resulted in him killing whoever did it but it didn't even provoke him to blink.

"Maybe we should pour a cup of water over him?" Pence said with an uneasy laugh as did Hayner. They both looked at Roxas, his bland eyes were something they just couldn't get used to, not this Roxas.

"Roxas! Snap out of it!" Hayner demanded, "You're freaking me out now! I hate seeing you like this! I want the old you back!"

Still nothing changed, Olette returned with a cup of hot chocolate in her glove. It was Roxas' favourite pleasure that he liked when he was sitting on the couch with all three of them watching a slasher flick in the dark. His hand moved and accepted it causing both Pence and Hayner to jump slightly. "Whoa! We got some reaction!" Pence said a little breathless.

"…Am I a bad person?"

The three of them raised their heads slightly, their moods jumping from happy to confusion that Roxas spoke but what came out of his mouth alarmed them. "What?" Olette asked him.

"Bad things happen to people who do bad things, so I must be a bad person,"

"NO!" Hayner shouted out, trying to destroy what Roxas' saying, "Why would you think that! You're a wonderful person!"

"I don't know…" Roxas said quietly, his head lowering to looking at the snow on the ground, "I feel like its my fault but I don't know what I did wrong. I mean, I did everything he asked, I tried everything I could to make him happy, I-I…I just don't know! I thought I was a good boyfriend! So why did this happen!" he shouted out onto the ground as if it was God and he demanded answers. It was true, every argument, questions and favours that Sora wanted, Roxas did every single one of them. He thought that Sora was happy, that he was in love with him. Sora just had trouble with his emotions after all didn't he? He didn't want to make their relationship public because he wanted to make sure everything was perfect didn't he? "…I just feel like I screwed something up and now I'm getting punished-"

"Shut up Roxas!" Hayner interrupted causing Roxas to turn his head to face him, Hayner's voice had a higher degree of anger and disbelief than what he had before. "You're done nothing wrong! Its him who's done you wrong! Hell Roxas, from what you've said I would of loved every single minute with you as my boyfriend!" Roxas slowly nodded back at his friend, still having some disbelief in his eyes.

"Hayner's right Roxas sweetie. Besides you couldn't do anything to screw up a relationship, you're a kind, sweet and caring person," Olette cooed him as she stroked his forehead.

"Yeah and besides. Plus the man whore said you were a fantastic boyfriend so you've smashed through his standards," Pence smirked and winked at Hayner as Olette burst out into laughter, even getting Roxas to let out a small giggle.

"Hey! I am NOT a man whore!" Hayner protested until he saw Roxas smiling slightly. He grinned and slapped him on the back, "Hey! Now that's more like it!" the attack on Roxas caused him to bend forward slightly and drop his hot beverage on the ground, which melts the now brown like snow into slush. Which rather reminded his of something that nobody liked if they stepped in it.

"Thanks a lot, I didn't even get a sip," Roxas mumbled as he laid his head upon an unsuspecting Pence's shoulder. A slight discomfort appeared on Pence's face at the sudden touch but it quickly faded away as Olette glared daggers at him to not upset Roxas even further by rejecting it. It was all the boy needed, which brought something to Olette's mind. She really didn't want to be the one to ask but it had to be said for Roxas to properly get out of his current state, even if it would cause him further pain.

"Rox…who was the person you were seeing?" she asked with great reluctance that caused her voice to strain a bit.

"…Sora Osment," he quietly muttered, finding it quite hard to actually say his name.

"WHAT!" Hayner screamed out, causing his friends to jump in fear for a split second as he jumped off the bench in light speed and immediately started pacing around in circles. Roxas looked in between Pence and Olette, each one having a different look on their face but each shared two things: shock and pity.

Olette shook her head, man she didn't want to break this with him as she moved to the other side of the bench so she could be right next to him gripped his hand tightly. "Roxas sweetie…I don't want to be the one to tell you this but…you know Sora Osment has a girlfriend right? Kairi Panettiere?"

"No! He broke with her about two weeks before we started dating!" he argued against her, not knowing why he was trying to defend someone who had cheated on him, it probably was the hope that he had at the back of his mind that none of this had ever happened.

Olette shook her head, his eyes glassing up as she held Roxas' cheek with her free hand as if she was trying to take the weight of his shoulders from another blow he was about to receive. "Oh god…he never broke up with her Rox, they were always together. He was cheating on her…with you,"

Roxas didn't reply, like it was taking a few minutes for his brain to register what Olette had just told him. She noticed his body started shaking violently as did Pence, Roxas let out a small whelp and he shoved his hands in his face as the tears came crushing down. Both Pence and Olette immediately covered him in a hug, softly whispering coos of "It's gonna be okay" and "We're here," as Roxas sobbed himself silly.

"I'M GONNA KICK THAT FUCKER'S ASS!" Hayner proclaimed seeing his best friend's poor state, wondering what the hell he had done to deserve this. His pacing turned into stomping as he mentally cursed the life of the one named Sora Osment.

"Oh…It-it all makes sense now!" Roxas mumbled with tears and speaking into his legs, with his two friends letting him having some space to talk. "That's why he never wanted us to leave the h-house! And why he still had all of her pictures in his room! And-and-and…and I'm such an idiot for not realising it!"

That was it, Hayner couldn't take anymore. He walked right up to Roxas and flung his arms around him, letting the pale shadow of his best friend cry all of the pain from his heart fall so that it would be ready to heal. The three of them held him for thirty minutes, until the cries faded away into silence. Roxas didn't speak as Hayner mouthed something to Pence and the both of them walked away letting Olette comfort the blonde. She massaged the redness from his cheeks and kissed his forehead as he rested upon her shoulder.

Suddenly, a ball of snow was thrown into both of their faces gaining a scream from them both. Olette shook her head, determined to find the asshole who did this as Roxas wiped the wet stuff from his face. Olette growled in rage as she found Hayner and Pence standing a short distance from them both.

"What the HELL was that for!" she screeched out like a cat.

Pence didn't date say anything when he heard the volume of her voice while Hayner just smirked it off, "Dunno, felt like it,"

Olette was about to speak when Roxas stood up out of the chair and walked a couple of steps into the snow, "You have the nerve, to throw a snowball at me…after all I've been through today…and because you felt like it!" he shouted back at his friend who just simply nodded with his eyes shut. Roxas knelled down and scooped up some snow, forming it into a tight and large ball as a smile lit up on Hayner's mouth, "You are fucking dead pal!" and with that Roxas chucked his weapon directly into Hayner's face, causing him to fall straight flat on his backside.

The snowball fight between them all gained its full force when Olette came in, not willing to forgive both Hayner and Pence for attacking her and packed her snow bombs for aiming at her enemies. All four of them quickly turned against each other, not showing any mercy at all as the balls were constantly being flung through the air landing on the ground, feet, legs, stomach, arms and the head. The best thing about it was, Roxas couldn't stop smiling, laughing and hurling insults at his friends, all of his woes had disappeared and that boy that they all knew was truly back and in good shape as he was hitting the hard ones.

It ended about fifteen minutes later as Roxas, Pence and Olette all turned traitor and ganged up on the defenseless Hayner, causing him to thrown the white flag in. All four collapsed, trying to catch their breath and moan about their battle wounds but they were constantly giggling in between it all.

"That was fun," Roxas managed to bring out, turning his head to Hayner, Pence and finally Olette who were just smiling back at him, "Thanks you guys,"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Hayner said as he picked himself up and held his hand out to his friend, noticing the glass like gleam in his eyes, "And don't start crying again you pain the in ass! Had enough tears for one day," he joked pulling Roxas up as did Pence with Olette.

Roxas sighed, yeah he was still going to feel miserable for the next couple of days/weeks but looking at the three people who stood around him and encased him in another hug, he didn't want to be miserable with any other three idiots. Now, the one thing he was looking forward to was a nice warm comfy bed because it was bloody freezing here in the outside, the one thing Sora was right about.

* * *

WOW! That turned out a lot longer than I had anticipated, I've spent about five hours typing this from my note book…heh heh. I must say I'm actually very proud of this, I hope you all like it. Even though Sora was an asshole in this, I tried not to make him a complete one because it was just going too OOC for him. God my hands are sore, so review please! It will take the pain away, and if you have noticed any grammar mistakes I'm sorry, I'm a terrible beta reader!

*huggles for Roxas*


End file.
